The inventive concepts described herein relate to an information storing device and a user device using the same.
Information storing devices may use volatile or non-volatile semiconductor memory devices.
Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices can be of different types such as a mask read-only memory (MROM), a programmable read-only memory (PROM), an erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM), and the like.
Solid state drives (SSDs) have been developed to replace hard disk drives (HDDs) using nonvolatile memory devices. The SSD can provide high speed and stability in a relatively small package by replacing a mechanical component of the HDD with the nonvolatile memory device.